


Young Volcanoes

by deucalionfireofmyloins



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sex Education, Summer School, Teacher Derek, Teacher Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 16:00:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deucalionfireofmyloins/pseuds/deucalionfireofmyloins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First post and it's extremely short! Don't hate me! I wrote this to get me out of a writing funk. I'm thinking about keeping it going. </p>
<p>I'm still trying to get the hang of posting on here. If you have any suggestions please tell me.</p>
<p>Un-beta'd. All mistakes are mine.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Young Volcanoes

**Author's Note:**

> First post and it's extremely short! Don't hate me! I wrote this to get me out of a writing funk. I'm thinking about keeping it going. 
> 
> I'm still trying to get the hang of posting on here. If you have any suggestions please tell me.
> 
> Un-beta'd. All mistakes are mine.

Summer was meant for relaxation, fun, and having adventures. Unfortunately, Stiles accepted to teach History for the students that had failed during the school year. The night before the first day of summer school he remembered that his class outline had not been done. He woke up thirty minutes late. Stiles rushed through his morning routine to get to school on time.

  
“You have got to be kidding me.” He grunted as he saw a black Camaro sitting in his parking space.  
His first day had been uneventful. Stiles recognized a few of the students and received groans when he handed out the class syllabus. The bell had rung and along with his students, Stiles left the room. Walking into the teacher’s lounge he went straight for the coffee pot. It was empty. He began to mumble to himself as he made a new batch.

  
“Hey Stiles” Isaac was next to him adding honey into his tea. “I’m guessing it hasn't been a good day.”

  
“Nope.” He leaned up against the counter while he waited “I woke up late, some douchebag took my parking, and obviously someone can’t read the sign.” He pointed to the paper on the cabinet, “If you have the last, make a new batch.”

  
“Sorry to hear that. Have you seen…” Isaac was cut off by a ringing phone. Stiles turned to his right to add creamer and sugar to his coffee, only to slam into someone.

  
“Son of a bitch!” his coffee was now all over his chest and he can feel it soaking into his pants.

  
“I am so sorry!” an unfamiliar voice said and started wiping him down with napkins.

  
“Don’t.” Stiles growled and placed his arm in front of him to stop the person. He looked up to see piercing green/hazel eyes; he couldn't make out the color but they were a bit mesmerizing. Stiles somehow had forgotten that he just had hot coffee spilled onto his chest. Taking in the sight of this man had short wired Stiles’ brain. His black slacks were leaving very little to the imagination. The vest he was wearing on top of a powder blue long sleeved button up accentuated his broad shoulders and biceps. His sleeves were already rolled up. Stiles couldn't believe he was being turned on by forearms.

  
“I truly am sorry. Are you badly burned?” the man winced. “I’ll go get the first aid kit.” He responded before Stiles could give his answer and fled the room.

  
“What the fuck just happened and who was that?” he returned to Isaac only to see him wide eyed and trying to hide a laugh.

  
“So what was hotter, the coffee or Hale?” he smirked and sipped his tea.

  
“Buh.” Was all Stiles could reply. The stinging of the burn was becoming worse.

  
Stiles began to unbutton his shirt to view the damage of his chest and stomach. Before he could get over the sink to clean himself off the man returned and stood in front of him with the first said kit. Stiles didn't move. The man began to wipe his chest and stomach with a clean cloth and generously applied burn gel onto the red patches of skin.

  
Stiles kept his eyes on the man’s hands and thought about them exploring the rest of his body. How they would feel around his…

  
“This must be the worst way to get to know the new faculty I’ll be working with this year.” He said lowly as he finished and closed up the kit.

  
“Don’t worry about it. It happens.” Their gazes met and both gave a small smile.

  
“I’m really sorry about this. You should apply this every four to six hours.” He handed him the burn gel.

  
“Uh, yeah. Thanks. I’m Stiles, by the way, History teacher.”

  
“Derek Hale. Sex ed.” He gave a nod and left the room once more.

  
Isaac let out a loud laugh and held onto his stomach. He walked over to Stiles and wrapped his arm around his shoulder.

  
“Stiles,” Isaac controlled his laughing “I think a fantasy of yours might come to fulfillment.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Again, it's very short and I'm thinking about adding to it. What do you think?


End file.
